


Runs and Rituals

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Human in You [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Insecurity, Loss of Control, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Geoff fight and Ryan picks up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs and Rituals

Gavin and Ray were laying on the couch, Gavin on his stomach with his laptop pressed against the arm as he worked on editing his latest job while Ray sat on his butt playing Call of Duty, when Geoff, Michael, and Jack came down the stairs.

"Gavin up," Geoff commanded, as he tugged his tee-shirt over his head. "The four of us are going for a run."

"Oh! Gimme a second to finish this level then I’ll come too," Ray said, his fingers jamming against the buttons on the controller.

Geoff shook his head, “No. It’s too close to the full moon for you.”

"I’ll be fine," Ray answered.

"I’m just not comfortable with risking you not being able to come back from a shift this close to the moon," Geoff reasoned. "I don’t think it’s that unreasonable."

"I’m more then capable of keeping my wolf in check," Ray declared, feeling defensive as he turned off the Xbox and stood up. He crossed his arms as he faced Geoff. "I’ve lived with my wolf my whole life. It adjusted to more events when I hit puberty then when I moved here."

Gavin added, “I don’t see why he can’t come, Geoff. Ray has better control then me.”

"I said no," Geoff repeated. He put his hand on the small of Michael’s back and pushed him towards the door. "Go outside and shift. I’ll be there in a second."

Ray turned away from them and started up the stairs.

"Ray! Ray! Come on!"

He ignored Geoff’s shouts as he reached the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and collapsing on the side of the bed that didn’t smell like Geoff.   
 **=====================**

* * *

**=======================**

Ray felt like he had been lying in bed forever when he heard the door creak open. The bed sunk next to him and a hand settled on his lower back.

"Welcome back," Ray murmured. "How was work?"

"Work was good," Ryan answered. "Jack telling me that you and Geoff got in a fight? Not so much."

Ray groaned against the pillow. “He treats me like my mother treats the four year old’s in the old pack. So I had trouble adjusting when I first moved, Michael and Jack did to but he doesn’t leave them out.”

"I know baby," Ryan said, his thumb rubbing circles in Ray’s skin. "I know but you have to understand where we’re coming from. The first moon after you moved here we almost lost you because we didn’t realize what you were going through."

"I know okay but that doesn’t mean it feels good to be left out, okay?"

Ryan paused. He asked softly, “Is that what this is about? You feel left out?”

"Sometimes," Ray answered. He was quiet before adding, "Mostly around the full moon. The four of them are always doing stuff to let out steam when it starts creeping closer but Geoff always says I can’t shift until the moon so I get left here and it’s just-" He cut off with a frustrated sound. "It’s just annoying. I’m not used to feeling like this."

"Have you talked to Geoff about this? You know he gets worried about the lines between abusive lover and worried alpha. You aren’t helping by cutting him off like this rather then telling him."

"I don’t want him to change just because I tell him to. I want him to change because he trusts me."

Ryan made a soft sound before lying down in bed next to Ray, keeping one arm around him and pulling him close. “Alright then. We’ll just have to come up with something to do ourselves. What about premoon bad TV shows? We can marathon Keeping Up with the Kardashians and Jersey Shore.”

"You’re a horrible person."   
Despite his words, Ray’s statement was followed by a laugh as he snuggled closer to Ryan.

Ryan hummed, “Okay then. Premoon taco nights? We’ll throw all the left overs out so Gavin can’t have any.”

"You are evil. Pure evil."

"Uh huh, you know that regardless of what we decide you’ll need to talk to Geoff when they get back?"

Ray was quiet for a minute before he answered, “I know. What about premoon blowjobs?”

"Ooh. I’m liking that one."


End file.
